


he ain't no Jack, his voice is smoother

by Dansmapropretete



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, In which Iris knows and Barry has no clue, just kissin', kissin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansmapropretete/pseuds/Dansmapropretete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A westallen drabble better than the title (I hope!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he ain't no Jack, his voice is smoother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. i never do. Just a headcanon that wouldn't leave me alone.

The sweet morsel of fruit slipped into Iris' mouth and she hummed at the taste of it.

This was a quick lunch between shifts. Ever since her and Eddie had broken up, this was how she spent her 2:30 to 3:30, with Barry Allen at the Police Station. She was starving. He was entertaining her with this week's anecdotes, her gaze focused in on his mouth.

 She couldn't stop thinking about his mouth, his lips and how they'd affected her for the past few nights in a row. They were moving quickly, shaping around words, licking and biting and his throat would catch and clear. He'd appear to her again and they'd find themselves doing. . . things. It wasn't right, he'd remind her. She didn't know him, he'd emphasized. She knew him and she'd been working up the courage to reveal what she knew to him, sadly, though, to know avail.

"Barry," she said sweetly, stroking the nape of of his neck. A blush creeped up on his cheeks, but the tried so hard not to show it. Man, Iris wanted to melt right into him then and there.

"Yeah," he mimicked, hunching his shoulders over his work.

Her fingers slid down past the collar and gently grazed his smooth, freckled shoulder.

"Do me a favor?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Anything," he replied.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I was hoping you would kiss me."

"You-- what? Why?"

"What do you mean why cause I want you to."

Barry stood up suddenly complying, kicking his chair out from under him. He hopped on and off his feet and cracked his neck like some prize fighter. This made both of them laugh.

"Somebody could come in,"

"And see what? Us kissing? You know everybody already thinks we're together."

"Is that what they're saying?"

"I don't know. We could hash it out with the entire force or we could actually . . . do it."

"You're gonna have to explain to me after why we're doing this."

"Sure thing, Bear. Now, come here. Let me plant one on you," she giggled.

Iris sat back on Barry's desk and he stepped close to her. His hands were on the edge, next to her jumping knees. They leaned into each other very slowly. They had done this before. Why was she nervous? He should be nervous, not her! But her pulse was racing because this, this was difference. Their lips grazed very lightly at first. And soon they were both pouring themselves in. Hands found their purchases, cheeks flushed, hair fussed of Barry's forehead. Iris laced her fingers behind his neck and opened her mouth. Their lips made the most satisfying smacking sounds.

 

They had been here before. Scarcely more than just kissing, Barry in the mask, thinking that Iris didn't know him. But she had figures it out, and had been playing along, being patient. This patience, was clearly not Iris' strong suit. Especially when Barry was here, accessible and he wanted her.

They had been here before, but this was better, better because now she could sigh his name to her heart's content, and he could smile back at the sound. His ears were a brilliant red. Barry smelled clean like, well, like himself. Like laundry detergent and deodorant and oranges, not sweat, and synthetic fabric and the cold. She liked all of that, too, but this was---

Barry's hand was creeping up the back of her shirt, just gently stroking her spine. The exposure to the open air giving her Goosebumps all over. His other hand was placed on her cheek, cupping delicately.

Barry stepped in between Iris' legs and she pressed flush against him so not a hair's breadth was between them.

Iris licked into Barry's mouth, nibbled down on his swollen bottom lip and grazed her tongue on it to soothe. He hummed delightfully when he did so.

She didn't doubt it when she suggested that he kiss her. She hadn't been looking for proof. It was the confirmation of thing. The taste and feel, the same as before. It made her crazy. She was crazy for  him.

She gasped once his lips left hers, but it was only for a minute to catch his breath. Iris had been smiling the whole kiss through.

"I love you," she sighed happily into his mouth.

He drew a millimeter back with a slightly smug expression. "I love you, too. Jesus, what took you so long?" Then he recommenced his ministrations.

"I think you can--- forgive me if I can forgive you."

He pulled away again, only to hover over her and invade her space, his hands next to her hips, and his eyes searching. "Forgive me for what?"

Iris challenged him by staring right back. "Think," she said, diving for her soft neck. His jaw was opening and closing as he wracked his brain. 

She wetted a trail up to his ear and pecked it away with kisses. She took his hand in her own and guided it to the small of her back. He massaged her hip and waited for it to come to him.

Then it did. "You know about that?" He exclaimed.

"Depends, what are we speaking about again? The abilities, the fact that you're the Flash or that you kept it from me?"

He cupped her face in his large, slim hands. "Iris, you're not mad?"

She chuckled, and once again assailed his mouth with her own. "Oh, I'm furious. I can't you tell?"


End file.
